


Left in the Cold

by Winchestersbadwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersbadwolf/pseuds/Winchestersbadwolf
Summary: Draco always suppressed his emotions, it was all he had ever known.In this case, the girl made it impossible.- A Draco x Reader one shot, a bit angsty but also fluff too.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 89





	Left in the Cold

“When was the last time you slept properly?” 

Your voice was a hushed whisper, placing a hand delicately on the elbow of the boy next to you. This received nothing but a grunt in return, and you knew that meant he didn’t want to talk about it. Once again, the defensive nature of Draco Malfoy kept you questioning. The friendship between the two of you had dwindled into almost nothing in recent months; all he did was spend time alone in his room or went for solitary walks in the evening. The latter was the worst for your anxiety because he would never return until your panic had gathered momentum. He would always saunter into the common room almost on cue, just as you were heading out to try and find him. This particular night had been no different, apart from he had actually listened to your protests, sitting down on the couch yet still refusing to talk.  
“Draco… You can’t keep disappearing at night like that-” 

He lifted his head, his eyes blazing as he cut you off, “Then don’t keep staying up for me. It’s that simple Y/N.”  
It was a sign of how frayed your relationship had become when your heart jumped a little at him simply saying your name. This conversation clearly wasn’t going anywhere but neither was your desire to get an answer from your former close friend. “I only wait for you because I care for you. I wish you’d understand that.”  
To your surprise, he laughed. It was hollow, devoid of any emotion but still, a laugh. “Y/N, I don’t need you to worry about me. I am perfectly fine by myself.” He made a movement like he was about to stand, but faltered when he heard your shaky intake of breath, the evident emotion startling him. “Can’t you stay awhile Draco?”  
“I don’t feel like talking.” Was his blunt response. He walked past you to the stairs, not once looking back as you sunk further into the couch in resignation. He was going to be the death of you.

The air was biting cold, winter had fallen fast on the grounds of Hogwarts. A light frost was already coating the grass in late October, the lanterns causing it to sparkle faintly in the moonlight. You just wanted to escape the walls for a few minutes, feeling less than confident about the amount of reading yet to be done for classes. Over the past few weeks, you had stopped waiting up for Draco as your concern was obviously not wanted. However, that didn’t mean you had stopped thinking of him; he was forever etched into your very being. Stumbling a little over some raised patches of grass, you decided to lay down. The damp grass did not even register as it slowly soaked through your pyjamas. The unpleasant sensation was overwhelmed by the memories of summer evenings spent with Draco lying next to you, waiting for each star to emerge in the sky like commuters at a railway station waiting for their trains. You couldn’t help but sigh audibly at the past you used to look upon so fondly, everything to do with Draco now only stung bitterly. At least the stars would still be there to keep you company even if he wasn’t. You sat looking up into the darkness for longer than you probably should have, oddly comforted by it. Nonetheless, it was probably time to leave now there was no ignoring how cold your legs felt, dampened by the dewy grass.

You began to shiver a little as you entered the Slytherin common room, then smiling in relief as you noticed the light of the fire. Smile wavering slightly as you observed a figure hunched over by it, tending to it carefully. It was Draco. He turned rapidly in your direction just as you were trying to sneak past. “Oh Y/N…” Draco paused, evidently unsure of what to say. An awkward silence settled over the room, only disturbed by the distant calling of an owl.  
“Are you shivering?”  
This was the first thing he had said to you in several weeks, and hearing his voice you noted it sounded much coarser than before. 

“I-”

But before you could finish your sentence, he was by your side, taking your frozen hands in his. He held them so delicately as if they might shatter at his touch. It was an uncharacteristic gesture of kindness that took you aback, but you were so thankful for the warmth that pulling away was not an option.  
“What were you doing out in this cold? I thought you knew better.” He spoke in a bitter tone, chastising you, but not letting go of your hands as he walked you the short distance to the fire. You gathered the courage to finally look into his eyes, “Why do you care all of a sudden? I thought you were doing just fine by yourself Draco?”  
His grip on your hands tightened. Evidently, he was unhappy with this line of questioning. Draco took a deep breath out before speaking, his voice hoarse and gravely, “when you stopped waiting up for me I knew I had to get my shit together. I mean, you were the only reason I came back every night. The thought of you was all I needed and I lost that.”  
His eyes fell to the floor, and you could have sworn a light blush spread across his cheeks, although it could have been the warmth from the fire. You decided to stay quiet but nodded encouragingly, watching his fists clench by his sides. It was obvious Draco was trying to suppress his emotions like he always did. You reached out to him, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

“I’m always here-” was all you could manage before he took a step away from you. It was like trying to coax a neglected animal to safety who had only known the existence of cruelty. “Draco please, don’t push me away.” You eyed him nervously, unsure of how to proceed.  
Luckily, he decided for you, closing the distance between you with a soft kiss. It was only a short fleeting kiss but the sensation burned into your lips as if it was liquid fire. He tenderly brushed a stray hair from your face, “I think that explained how I feel better than I ever could with words.” You looked into those eyes you knew so well, the reflection of the flickering flames dancing within them, a smile adorning your lips. “I don’t think I got it. Can you explain it again?”


End file.
